In many types of heating/cooling systems, volatile liquids are circulated in a closed loop. With changes in temperature and aging of a system, originally dissolved gases in the working liquid may come out of solution and will occlude the delivery tubes. This forces pumps to work harder and may create uneven heating or cooling. In many situations the gas continues to expand so that the build-up of bubbles continues without correction until the system fails.